


Book Quiz II

by blacklid



Series: Survey Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're running out of snacks and Dean is tired of researching, so he decides to tease Sam instead. <a href="http://bluepyramid.org/ia/bquizii.htm">This was just too much fun to resist</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Quiz II

**Author's Note:**

> After 6.11, _Appointment in Samarra_.

**Sam:** *turns the radio down*

 **Dean:** *turns it back up*

 **Sam:** *turns it off* Dude, I can't think straight with that noise.

 **Dean:** You're calling Joe Walsh "noise"?

 **Sam:** It's like nails on a ... I can't do it right now, man.

 **Dean:** Okay, okay.

 **Sam:** *drives in silence*

 **Dean:** *reads on the laptop* Let me ask you something.

 **Sam:** No, I don't remember.

 **Dean:** I didn't even ask you yet.

 **Sam:** I already know the answer. And no. No, I don't, and I don't want to. And--

 **Dean:** Are you more classic or hip?

 **Sam:** *squints* What?!

 **Dean:** *shrugs* Hey, I've been... we've been... taking things a little too seriously lately. I'm trying to lighten the mood.

 **Sam:** Dean? I don't need you to lighten my mood.

 **Dean:** Are you sure?

 **Sam:** *splays his fingers off the steering wheel* Uh, yeah, pretty sure. Things are okay. You know... for now.

 **Dean:** They're good.

 **Sam:** Considering... yeah.

 **Dean:** For now.

 **Sam:** Yes.

 **Dean:** *looks out the windshield and then frowns and shrugs again* Sounds like classic to me.

 **Sam:** *drops his head and blinks hard*

 **Dean:** Well then, where do _you_ wanna start? Huh? You wanna start with talking about how your head is screwed on so tight that you can't move your lips anymore?

 **Sam:** I just don't feel like talking about it.

 **Dean:** You know, I remember what that's like and it's not gonna get any better until you can work some of it out.

 **Sam:** Work it out with _who_.

 **Dean:** With me!

 **Sam:** Why?

 **Dean:** Because!

 **Sam:** *waits* Because why?

 **Dean:** This isn't funny, Sam.

 **Sam:** I'm not trying to be funny, I'm trying to be serious. You want me to talk. I don't want to. I didn't want to before. I don't want to now.

 **Dean:** So... you do remember.

 **Sam:** Look. I remember enough, okay? I remember enough to know that I don't wanna remember the rest. I am not gonna risk easing my conscience with you knowing that the King of Death said it would make me go up in a mushroom cloud.

 **Dean:** Yeah, that sounds like something you'd say. [the genuine article]

 **Sam:** What is that supposed to mean?

 **Dean:** Nothin.

 **Sam:** Do you wanna drive?

 **Dean:** No. I wanna read.

 **Sam:** Read what?

 **Dean:** ...Art.

 **Sam:** Dude, you don't _read_ art.

 **Dean:** Maybe _you_ don't.

 **Sam:** Whatev-

 **Dean:** Who do you like better? Salvadore Dali or Ansel Adams?

 **Sam:** What... is this that damned quiz?

 **Dean:** You took those art history classes, right? You know who they are.

 **Sam:** Yeah, but, that was literally ages ago.

 **Dean:** So you forgot.

 **Sam:** Dali. I like Dali.

 **Dean:** I like Adams. It's real. Everything's black and white...

 **Sam:** Are you sharing? Or are you trying to convince me?

 **Dean:** I'm saying that there's something to be said for... art.

 **Sam:** *flicks his thumb back and forth over the top of the wheel* Do you know who Dali is?

 **Dean:** Sure I do.

 **Sam:** *peeks at Dean's concentrated face as he types it into Google*

 **Dean:** Dude melted some clocks.

 **Sam:** *stifles a smile by clenching his lips together*

 **Dean:** [Dali] See? I know.

 **Sam:** *nods*

 **Dean:** That's a lot of clocks.

 **Sam:** *chuckles silently* What's the next question.

 **Dean:** Uh... Huh. Do you ever feel like you have multiple personalities?

 **Sam:** *snorts* You really have to ask me that out loud?

 **Dean:** Well, it's there - that's exactly what it says.

 **Sam:** I believe you. But... *glances over*

 **Dean:** *is waiting intently*

 **Sam:** *glances at the road and looks back*

 **Dean:** Well?

 **Sam:** *eyes trail off and return to the road* I thought so. But.. no.

 **Dean:** Really?

 **Sam:** Yeah. I mean, I thought I should, but I... I don't feel, you know, shattered.

 **Dean:** Okay. [No.]

 **Sam:** I was expecting an argument.

 **Dean:** *shakes head* None given. I'm taking it as it comes.

 **Sam:** Good.

 **Dean:** Whether I believe you or not.

 **Sam:** *sighs*

 **Dean:** Do you have hope for the future?

 **Sam:** I'd be lying if I said yes.

 **Dean:** Fair enough.

 **Sam:** But I have hope for the future in general.

 **Dean:** *grabs a pen, pulls the cap off with his teeth and scribbles a note on his hand* Meaning?

 **Sam:** *pops neck* _Meaning_ that it's not all about me. It never should have been, it isn't now, and you need to move on.

 **Dean:** *cap falls out of his mouth* What are you talking about?

 **Sam:** Did you click No?

 **Dean:** No!

 **Sam:** Why not?!

 **Dean:** Because that's bullshit, Sam. Of course it's about you.

 **Sam:** No it's not! If I don't think life is fair... and it keeps proving to the both of us time and again that it's not... what do you expect me to say? That everything's hunky dory?

 **Dean:** Nobody says that.

 **Sam:** Well then what do you want to hear, Dean? That I pick up a bar of soap in the morning and try to remember how I used to wash my hands? Or that I can't remember how to speak Pig Latin?

 **Dean:** Dude...

 **Sam:** or that my eyes look strange to me when I look in the mirror?

 **Dean:** Woah...

 **Sam:** or that I hate pink?

 **Dean:** *blinks* You used to like pink?

 **Sam:** I used to not think about it! But that's not the point!

 **Dean:** Okay... the point is that you have no hope for a future without a steady understanding of your relationship to pink?

 **Sam:** *gestures with his chin* What did you write down?

 **Dean:** Death's phone number. We have a date to go out to Freebirds.

 **Sam:** Comon!

 **Dean:** Sam, I will click No if you promise not to come to me in the middle of the night with an existential crisis about crayons.

 **Sam:** *holds up two fingers* Scout's honor.

 **Dean:** You never got your Eagle Scout. [No.]

 **Sam:** No, but I got Brownies.

 **Dean:** So wrong.

 **Sam:** Are we done with this God-forsaken thing yet?

 **Dean:** Guess not. It wants to know if you like bugs.

 **Sam:** I wish you were joking.

 **Dean:** Scout's honor. Not joking. Hey, you remember that kid? The one with the spider?

 **Sam:** It was a Tarantula.

 **Dean:** It had eight legs. I counted.

 **Sam:** In small quantities, they're not so bad.

 **Dean:** [Yes.] Huh.

 **Sam:** What?

 **Dean:** It's... probably nothing.

 **Sam:** Dean, what?

  
You're _The Metamorphosis_!  
by Franz Kafka  
 _Though you think you're in the midst of a dream, the fact of the  
matter is that your life has become a nightmare. The nightmare at first seems  
horrific to you, but you are slowly able to adjust to the facts of the matter  
and settle down and make do with what you've been given. There are those that  
would say you're pointless and absurd, but you're really just trying to  
demonstrate that people can (and do) adapt to anything, no matter how absurd  
it is. Not that this will really inspire them to change, because they probably  
don't understand. You were totally that kid who spent recess always playing  
with roly-poly bugs you'd find on the playground._  
 **Sam:** You mean Pill Bugs? They roll into those balls?

 **Dean:** _Man_ you're a geek.

 **Sam:** It gives me something to look forward to.

 **Dean:** Do you want to read these or should I?

 **Sam:** By all means.

 **Dean:** We all know I'm hip. [I'm with it. Tukka tukka tukka.]

 **Sam:** You're in 1985.

 **Dean:** And it is good.... Ha! Are you living in the past?

 **Sam:** This thing is reading my mind.

 **Dean:** It's supposed to be reading _my_ mind. [I remember when I used to live in the past.]

 **Sam:** It's doing a kick bang job.

 **Dean:** *stares*

 **Sam:** Lemme guess. People don't say that anymore.

 **Dean:** You're scaring me.

 **Sam:** I scare myself. *grabs a pretzel stick and bites the end* Please continue.

 **Dean:** Well, I'm a hippie living in the past... and how do I feel about one hit wonders? I can't think of any one hit wonders.

 **Sam:** Do you like Duncan Sheik?

 **Dean:** Who?

 **Sam:** Nevermind.

 **Dean:** There was that movie--

 **Sam:** He was a singer.

 **Dean:** I think it had Mickey Rooney in it--

 **Sam:** He was _not_ a one-hit wonder.

 **Dean:** I think it was called 9 and a half Weeks.

 **Sam:** That's Mickey Rourke.

 **Dean:** [O-ver-rated.] It scarred me for life.

 **Sam:** This whole conversation is not the bright-n-shiniest thing in the world.

 **Dean:** What is your quest?

 **Sam:** For this to be over.

 **Dean:** No, that's the question.

 **Sam:** Exactly.

 **Dean:** *frowns* Yeah, same. [Quest? I'm just trying to get through this thing, man.]

 **Sam:** You have two left.

 **Dean:** Out of how many?

 **Sam:** Six.

 **Dean:** But what's the next question?

 **Sam:** Now how would I know that?

 **Dean:** Just checking.

 **Sam:** Checking for wh--

 **Dean:** Is your name unusual?

 **Sam:** Dean?

 **Dean:** Yeah?

 **Sam:** Are we stuck in a time loop?

 **Dean:** I'd say it's unusual. [Yes.]

 **Sam:** Because I could swear that Joe Walsh would not have been as bad as answering this quiz. I think I just aged 10 years.

 **Dean:** I see the light! Life is best expressed as fleeting moments or a full narrative?

 **Sam:** ...

 **Dean:** ...

 **Sam:** Yeah, I'm going with the full narrative.

 **Dean:** Sounds good to me.

  
You're _The World According to Garp_!  
by John Irving  
 _While you're often seen wrestling with the past, you try to keep an  
eye on the future. This wide-spanning scope for life as a whole gives you tremendous  
perspective, even though it's the really pivotal visceral details you offer that  
stick with people most. These tend to be painful, as do your recountings of the events  
in the retelling. Though highly interested in women's rights conceptually, no one can  
quite be sure whether you support them or not. And while you appear to be talking  
about others, you usually are only finding another way to discuss yourself. If all  
this makes you sound like a bit of a jerk, at least you're not The Fourth  
Hand_.  
 **Sam:** You know something?

 **Dean:** Yeah, what? I'm a jerk?

 **Sam:** No, of course not. I think you should write a book.

 **Dean:** What? Comon!

 **Sam:** No, I'm serious. Put it all down. Give Chuck a run for his money. Tell what really happened. From the inside.

 **Dean:** Dude, I don't want to analyze my insides anymore than you want to analyze yours.

 **Sam:** *feels the vibrations of the road under his foot* Maybe...

 **Dean:** *looks over*

 **Sam:** Maybe I could help with it.

 **Dean:** *hides the swell in his gut by squinting and looking out the window* Okay.


End file.
